Rando Canon
The Rando Canon is the name given to Rando's collection of stories and universes. The Doujats The Doujat Tetralogy consists of four works related to the term Forton. These stories all take place on the same world, though with different time periods and different characters though similar characters and places are related. Each story follows a Fortonic structure that identifies each character in the story, yet it may be violated slightly in some cases, most specifically Doujat Three and Four. The stories also include these humorous titles that Rando uses as substitutes; these titles are placed below. The entries include: * Doujat One. The story of Forton Trifs and his quest to abolish the unjust regime of the Guzton. ** Also known as The Teenager's Guide to Writing. '''A somewhat ironic title, given that most teenagers are literate and thus able to write. This could be a reference to Rando's high Writing ACT score, 10 out of 12. * '''Doujat Two. The followup to Doujat One where the segregated forces of Intraria band together to defend against the Illord, seeking the new Forton. ** Also known as The Necessary Guide to Excelling Physics. '''This title referenced Rando's very determined efforts to achieve simply a B in AP Physics, one of his hardest classes. * '''Doujat Three. When the age of Fortons seems to be past, a new danger confronts four people, none certain about who the Forton among them is, who all need to work together to correct the world that they corrupted. ** Also known as English Worksheets 1-14. This title refers to multiple worksheets that Rando has done in English class. One kind of worksheet covered a list of vocabulary terms and asked the student to apply those terms into context. Another asked the student to answer rhetorical/evident questions about the text. * Doujat Four. A woman named Aneltha, the series' Silphon protagonist, learns that she is the last of the Imirvals, a race of cruel hearted people who set the world afire. To redeem her race of their sins and to spark progress, she goes on the quest to defeat Seizer. ** Also known as The Story of Nothing. This was Rando's original device, intending to suppress interest in the project by implying it's about nothing. The Worlds Without Fortons Rando has also written two stories that are not related to the Doujat Tetralogy. These stories occur in different worlds with no reference to the Fortons and only slight references to mechanisms(Eygos and Gilemon in TBOA; Afterlife in TLOF). These stories are also pessimistic and rather dark in nature, given Emylus' actions and Fynex's fate, in comparison to the Doujats. These stories also lack the structure of the Doujat series, for the most part. * The Battle Of Asgoria. Having lost his planet, the jewel of his rule, Lord Emylus leads a costly invasion, determined to take control of the primitive world and to find those responsible for his destruction, though the cause is not what he expects * The Life of Fynex. Fynex, having grown nineteen years in heaven, is given her chance to live and take a place in the world where her parents lived/are living. When she arrives, however, she is overwhelmed by the society she encounters and -tragically- ruined by malevolent forces that interfere with her life and ultimately destroy it. ** The Romantic Encounter of Garnel and Eyotus. The prequel to The Life of Fynex, explaining the nature of Fynex's conception and her parents. Lost Stories These stories are not actually lost as they are recorded in some form. Rather, these are stories from Rando's predecessor, mostly being inspired directly or indirectly by some childhood sources. * The Flipars. A group of five children who perform heroic deeds to the X137s. This story was based directly off of Jimmy Neutron with similar plot elements with Doctor Who, Barnyard and other television shows. This is in larger part of the Firth Universe. * The Firth Universe '''refers to the imaginative creations that Rando developed from second grade, when he realized his drawing skills, into middle school, when he realized Dongian Warfare. At this time, Rando's imagination was hardly original, with him frequently taking ideas and archetypes from the shows he watched on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, making up blatant ripoffs. The universe developed with his ability to draw more precise and with his change of interest, ultimately leading to the aforementioned Dongian Warfare. If this were to be revived, Rando would lose his self and all his originality! * '''Dongian Warfare. Easily considered the predecessor of The Battle of Asgoria and, more recently, the more sinister characters of Doujat. This encyclopedic story tells the story of Orgo Dorai, the foundation of the Dongian Empire he creates, and the empire's course. ** A surviving spinoff of Dongian Warfare, based on the protagonists Vernix and Ferla, appropriately titled The Lives of Vernix and Ferla is being written by Rando. * Archian Wars. This story was never fully developed, unlike the other stories, with only a few chief elements. It followed an androgynous character Le Bronk, who sets his eyes on taking over the island. Elements of the story were transitioned into the original Doujat Three, which was developed concurrently. The story was also considered for another Doujat story.